You Could Eat Him with a Spoon
by Entwinedlove
Summary: One-shot. / Peggy gets a call from Howard; he found the plane Steve went down with. (Angie/Peggy, implied future Angie/Steve/Peggy)


Written for Mithborien on AO3 for the SSR Confidential 2019 Agent Carter exchange!

* * *

The shrill cry of the telephone woke Peggy from a very pleasant dream. Beside her, warm in her sleep, was Angie. She, too, groaned at the piercing noise.

"It's for you, English, I don't have friends that stay up this late," she mumbled.

Peggy grinned at her but had to agree. For as much as she'd heard about the vices of stage performers, Angie and her friends weren't nearly the party animals she'd been led to believe. She thought about staying in bed, ignoring the call, but the shrieking ring sounded again. She pushed the covers back and stood, not bothering with her dressing gown or slippers. She answered the telephone with the thought that Mr Jarvis—and Howard—needed to be reminded that telephones ought not to be in the bedroom. "Hello?"

"Pegs!" Howard said, loud, overly excited, and sounding entirely too awake for the hour. "You're not going to believe this!"

As he spoke, Peggy covered her mouth out of habit when she yawned wide enough to pop her jaw. "Try me," she answered.

"We found him."

Her brain might have stopped for a moment, whited out any other words he might have said. "What? What are you... No, Howard, where are you?" she finally said.

"I'm on an island at the edge of Greenland. We found him an hour or so ago. You're the first person I've called—even before Senator Brandt and the War Department. This is a big deal, you know. And I thought... well, I owe you so much."

Peggy's heart ached. "You're bringing him home to New York, then?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'll have Jarvis come by to get you so you can see him when we get back to the city."

"Thank you." She wanted to say more or ask more questions, but all she could really think about was how she'd poured the last of Steve's blood into the East River six months ago. She'd given herself permission to say goodbye and move on. At least now he could finally be laid to rest.

* . * . *

Peggy and Angie only shared a quick word that morning before they both went their separate ways for work, and it wasn't until late that evening that they were home again, lounging in the drawing room that Angie asked Peggy what the telephone call had been about.

Peggy set her book aside first—she hadn't been taking in anything anyway—before answering. "Howard has been financing expeditions searching for Captain Rogers and the plane he scuttled. It seems they finally found it. They'll be bringing his body home to give him a proper funeral."

"Captain Rog—? Oh, you mean Captain America? That's pretty great, that they found him and all. I forget sometimes that you're who they based that radio show on."

"Based isn't really the right word. There's nothing accurate about it," Peggy said. She rolled her eyes and Angie laughed.

Angie's expression slipped serious for a moment. "Do you want me to go with you or anything? I'm assuming you're going to get a private viewing or something before the city does their hoopla, right?"

"Howard mentioned he'd send Mr Jarvis around to pick me up," Peggy said. She inhaled deeply and thought about it. Did she want, or need, Angie there for support? Or was this something she wanted to do alone? "I think... I think I'd like you there. If you don't mind."

"You know I'm going to be there for you when you need me, English."

* . * . *

Mr Jarvis seemed to understand Peggy's taciturn mood and didn't try to engage her or Angie in conversation. When he took the turn to head out of the city towards one of Howard's larger properties on the outskirts of the metropolis, Peggy could only come to the conclusion that perhaps Howard was keeping Steve's body hidden there before telling the government what he'd found.

The drive was long and quiet, though Peggy could just catch the top notes of the Captain America Adventure Program going off the radio. Mr Jarvis had at least been considerate enough to turn the volume down so she wouldn't have to hear it. When they were starting up the winding drive, Angie grasped her hand. Peggy looked down at their joined hands and then up to her lover. Angie squeezed her grip and gave her a flat little smile. "It'll be okay, English." Just that support made Peggy's emotions more riotous, and she had to look back down to not cry.

She didn't want to cry. She'd told herself she was done crying over what might have been when she made peace with Steve's death. All she could do was make the best decisions she could and live as well as she could. Living with Angie and opening up to her was part of that. That didn't stop her emotions from rising up and attempting to choke her when she thought about what she was about to see. It was one thing knowing Steve had gone down with the plane, it was another to see his body, lifeless and broken as it no doubt would be. She had the sudden thought that maybe she didn't want to see him like that and this was all a huge mistake on her part, but then the mansion was coming into view. Even if she changed her mind now, she ought to at least speak to Howard before asking Mr Jarvis to take them back home.

Peggy retook Angie's hand after Mr Jarvis parked the car and led the way into the house. Their shoes made a loud hollow sound on the hard wooden floors. Peggy's stomach clenched and started aching. A lump formed in her throat. Her palms started sweating.

She didn't want to do this.

And then Mr Jarvis was opening the door to one of the parlours and stepping aside. She expected to see a casket. Perhaps some flowers. At the very least, Steve's body laid out on a table.

She stopped three steps into the room, and her jaw dropped.

Steve, very much alive, was standing up from the couch where he'd been talking with Howard. His eyes seem to light up when he saw her, and he smiled.

Peggy had to lock her knees to stop from falling over. She swayed in place. She blinked several times in quick succession to try to come up with some miraculous reason for what she was seeing.

Angie broke the silence. "Oh, English, he's a whole sundae. Ice cream, syrup, and double the cherries!"

Steve blushed, and his gaze dropped to where Peggy and Angie were holding hands.

Seeing as Peggy's brain still hadn't restarted functioning, Howard took care of the introductions. "Angie, this is Captain Steve Rogers. Steve, this is Angie Martinelli, aspiring actress playing hard to get as one of the leading ladies in one of my films."

"I've told you before," Angie said, squeezing Peggy's hand once before letting go and walking into the room towards the men, "I want Broadway, not the silver screen." She glanced over her shoulder at Peggy and added, "Besides, Peggy's here, not in California."

Howard gave her a grin. "I can fly you both out together, just say the word." He stepped forward and put his arm over Peggy's shoulders to get her to join them. Angie turned to say something to Steve, and Howard whispered in Peggy's ear. "You didn't hear me when I told you I found him alive, did you?"

"Apparently not," she said, letting him lead her forward. Before they managed three steps she turned to pin him with a glare. "How?"

He glanced back at Steve for a second before meeting Peggy's gaze. He kept his voice low. "Some combination of the Serum and how fast he went into the ice, we think. Talk about a scientific marvel."

"Tell me you didn't call Senator Brandt," Peggy whispered.

Howard shook his head before turning his attention back to Steve and Angie.

"...preferred films to the stage. I had more fun," Steve was saying, "but actual acting rather than trying to sell war bonds would probably make a big difference."

Angie's eyes were bright with excitement as she looked up at him—though it didn't seem to be because of Steve's stardom. "Oh, sure, I could see how that would make stage-work less fun."

Howard gestured for them all to sit. Angie ended up on the couch next to Steve. "I could get you both in the movies now that the war is over," Howard said. "Could you imagine? You could be the next Cary Grant or Gary Cooper."

Steve's pleasant smile only slipped a little. He glanced at Peggy before shrugging. "I don't know, I'm sure the SSR could find something for me to do."

"Sure," Howard said, nodding. He also glanced at Peggy. "That is... if we tell them."

Steve's expression turned confused. "What do you mean?"

"Just that we don't have to tell them I found you alive," Howard said. He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. "Give you a chance to be your own man again, live your life however you want. _With_ whoever you want."

Peggy could feel the tension rising in the room even without the men looking at her. She met Angie's eyes and tried to convey how she was feeling, though she wasn't sure of her emotions herself so she didn't know if the look was as reassuring as she hoped. The spot of worry that had formed between Angie's eyebrows smoothed out, and she smiled.

Angie said to Howard, "I wouldn't think being employed by the SSR would limit his ability to spend his free time doing what he wanted. Or who with." She leaned back in her seat a little. "Whoever they may be." Peggy was watching her intently and saw the microexpression she made to Steve, bouncing her eyebrows in his direction.

Steve seemed to catch it too and nodded. His lips quirked to the side in admiration. He looked up at Howard, "I don't want to lie. Besides, do you think I'd be content to be in movies when I could be doing some good with the SSR?"

"If you're sure," Howard said.

The conversation ebbed and flowed after that, even as Mr Jarvis brought in teacakes and sandwiches like they were all having a proper little tea. The food helped with Peggy's shock at seeing Steve alive.

Angie and Howard were both natural conversationalists so there was never an awkward silence to be had. When the food was gone, and the conversation was winding down, Angie stood up first and pulled Howard towards the door to ostensibly talk about the furnishings or the house he was letting them live in in the city, leaving Peggy and Steve alone.

"So you and—"

"How are—"

After a short laugh, he gestured for her to speak first.

"How are you, really?" Peggy asked. "I can hardly believe you're here in front of me."

He looked off to the side, away from her. "Shocked that I survived. Shocked that I was basically asleep in the ice..." he shook his head. "Like I was waiting for something." He let his gaze travel over her, pausing at her hands at her sides. "Not you, though. You've found someone."

Peggy felt as if she were caught in a trap. What could she say that wouldn't hurt his feelings and wouldn't be a lie?

Before she could say anything he added, "I'm glad. I would have been sad to hear you didn't move on and didn't pursue happiness when you could. I mean, if I'd been found alive later... or... umm..."

She grinned at his rambling. "Are you going to spend some time catching up with world news before calling Senator Brandt?"

He tilted his head a little in thought. "They're going to want to perform tests and find out how I survived."

"They will," she agreed.

He glanced down as he spoke next. "Howard's plan did have some appeal, you know. Going back to being nobody special."

Peggy clicked her tongue. "You were always special, Steve."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well. It has appeal. But I was thinking working alongside you at SSR sounded better." He shuffled his feet and stuck his hands in his pockets; Peggy had to press her lips together to stop from showing her amusement at his nervousness. "It might take me a while to get used to thinking of you as just a friend but—"

"Hey English!" Angie called from the doorway. When Peggy and Steve both turned to look at her, she winked at them. "I ditched Howard talking about his latest project, let's go!"

Steve took a single step forward before looking down at Peggy. "Can we meet up later? I'd like to talk—"

"You're coming too, Captain, or didn't you get my hints?" Angie said in a quick conspiratorial whisper. "Come on, before he realises you've skipped out on him. You can catch up at home!"

Peggy smirked and looked at Steve. He had a matching mischievous grin on his lips. He gestured for Peggy to precede him.

Mr Jarvis was waiting at the car. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Captain," he said as he opened the car door for them. Angie took the front seat and let Peggy and Steve sit in the back.

When Mr Jarvis got in and put the car in drive, Steve asked, "What about my clothes and personal items?"

Mr Jarvis turned his head enough to address Steve and Peggy could almost see the twinkle in his eye. "Mrs Jarvis packed your things, and they are in the boot."

"Was everyone in on springing me from Stark's place?"

"I wasn't," Peggy answered.

Angie and Mr Jarvis both shrugged. Angie turned and propped her arms up on the back of her seat to talk to them. "I figured you probably should have time to catch up on everything you've missed. Even I know Howard probably isn't the best person for that job. He gets too lost in his work sometimes. If it weren't for the Jarvises he'd probably starve."

Mr Jarvis was nodding.

"And who better to help you than me and Peggy."

When Steve glanced at Peggy with a grin on his face, she couldn't help but echo it on her own. She had a feeling Angie was right; everything was going to be okay.


End file.
